


Babs, it's cold outside

by A_fox_trying_to_write



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fox_trying_to_write/pseuds/A_fox_trying_to_write
Summary: Dick tried to convince Babs to skip patrol.Some Dick/Babs fluff that I wrote for my beta. Inspired by the song Baby it's cold outside by Idina Menzel and Michael Buble.





	Babs, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my wonderful beta orangesunset12 on fanfiction. She's helped me so much so far and The Bird and The Diamond wouldn't be as good without her.
> 
> P.s This story wasn't beta read by anyone so please excuse mistakes I didn't catch.

"I am 100% freezing," Dick groaned as he started to change out of his Nightwing suit.

He and Barbara had just gotten back from patrol and the weather outside had not been kind to them. The winter storms had hit hard that morning, blanketing the city with snow. In addition to the snow making everything slippery the winds had not helped buffeting against them tirelessly.

"Tell me about it, do you think Alfred will let me crash here?" Barbara asked pulling down her cowl.

"You know you are always welcome here Babs. I know he still has some of your clothes around, he does that for everybody." Dick ran his hands through his hair knocking off any unmelted snow.

"He does? Maybe that's where my blue shirt went."

"Well let's go see, yeah?" Dick said before turning and leading her upstairs.

* * *

"Barbara!" Dick shouted slamming the door to her room open. "Barbara look outside!"

"What?!" Barbara sat up alarmed, her bat instincts kicking in as she jumped out of bed. "What's going on?"

"It's absolutely _magical_ outside!" Dick ran to her window throwing the curtains open. "Look at all the snow!"

"Weren't you just complaining about it last night?" She asked, grumbling, as she started making the bed.

"Yeah, when I had to work in it but now we can go play in it!"

"We're not kids anymore Dick besides it's," Barbara glanced at the small clock on the nightstand, "Only seven?! Why are you even up right now! We got in way too late for you to have this much energy."

"Come on Babs you know I always have energy, please come play in the snow with me?" Dick walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Please?"

Barbara frowned the best she could before shaking her head and breaking into a smile. She pushed some hair from Dick's face then pulled away so she could get dressed.

"Fine, but only after we've had breakfast."

"Yes!" Dick cheered and hurried to the door. "Hurry up then!" He called running off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow," Barbara breathed looking out over the manor grounds.

"Told you it looked magical." Dick spoke up from behind her.

While they had slept the snow hadn't stopped, covering everything in a fresh clean layer. It caught the morning light and bounced it back in little rainbows, shining brightly. It had stopped snowing now but the air remained crisp and cold.

"Yeah, yeah." Barbara laughed leading the way into the white puff, crying out as something suddenly pelted into her back. She turned glaring at Dick. "You did not just-"

More snow crashed into her face before she could finish speaking. As she wiped it away she could hear Dick running through the snow, presumadly for cover. Barbara shook her head looking around to find where he went.

"Okay, fine, I'll play the game," she called, bending to scoop some snow into her hands.

As she started to form the snowball she followed Dick's footprints trying to find where he went. They stopped beneath a tree and she took a moment too long to realize what that meant. She looked up just in time to see all the snow from a branch be shaken off landing on her head in a cascade of white.

"Dick!" Barbara growled, looking up once she got her eyes cleared and spotting him sitting in the tree.

"I don't know if I should take that as my name or-" Dick cried out as a snowball hit him square in the face unbalancing him and sending him toppling into the snow. "Hey! That hurt," he groaned sitting up.

"You're about to hurt a lot worse considering that went down the back of my jacket."

Dick yelped as Barbara suddenly sprang forward, pinning him down. They struggled for a minute before Dick managed to reverse their positions. He smiled down at her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Gotta come catch me first then," He grinned and took off leaving her to scramble up behind him.

* * *

"Oh come on don't pout, it was just some snow."

"Down my shirt, you jerk."

"You started it," Dick laughed as Barbara smacked his arm.

Their game had come to an end when Dick shoved a handful of snow down Barbara's shirt as she tried shove some down his jacket. She had been -is still- furious. They went inside so she could change but even after doing so she was still being frosty with him.

"Come on Babs you can't keep giving me the cold shoulder." Dick said, laughing and dodging out of the way as she tried to smack him again.

"Don't start with your jokes."

"Oh come on you love my jokes," Dick said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"It's gotten bad out there," Barbara commented peering out of the living room window.

It was about time for patrol to start and the weather had only gotten worse. The snow was now a flurry and the wind pushed it into faces. Footing would be hard with the ice and vision would be cut down because of all the white. Dick let out a low whistle as he came over to look out beside her.

"It'll be tough out there tonight."

"Yeah," Barbara turned from the window, starting to head to the cave.

"Hey," Dick caught her wrist pulling her back. "What's the hurry?"

"It's getting late and Bruce will be expecting us out soon."

"It's too cold out there, let's not go out tonight."

"We can't do that-"

"Sure we can."

"No-"

"Yes, Bruce and Damian are already out there and Damian does the best in the snow. Besides who will be crazy enough to try something in this weather? Let's stay in tonight."

"We _can't,_ we have a job to do."

"Even heroes deserve breaks, come on," Dick paused for a second then grinned, tugging her close. "Baby, it's cold outside."

"Leave it to you to try to use a song to convince me," Barbara laughed, shaking her head and pulling away.

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"No, Dick, now come on. Let's get-"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Dick caught her hand and spun her, pulling her close. He smiled resting his forehead against hers. "Your eyes are like starlight now," he sang quietly.

"You're not even singing the song right."

"Gosh, your lips look delicious." Dick closed the gap between them kissing Barbara softly before pulling away. "Please Babs?"

"...fine."

Dick grinned enveloping her in a hug before pulling her to the couch. He sat her down then took off towards the kitchen.

"I'll make hot chocolate!" He called.

Barbara chuckled simply tucking her feet beneath her and pulling the throw from the back of the couch to wrap up in. She picked up the remote turning on the TV to find a movie to watch. After flipping through a couple channels she finally found one to settle on. The wind howled outside but at least for tonight she was indoors where the fire roared in response.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She sang softly.


End file.
